Recomeço
by Idrille
Summary: Depois da Guerra do inverno, Byakuya se declara para a pessoa que fez seu coração voltar a bater.


**Recomeço**

_Bleach e seus personagens pertencem a Tite Kubo_

Lá estava ele. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Kuchiki Byakuya, capitão do 6º Esquadrão e líder da família Kuchiki, a mais importante família da Soul Society, não sabia o que dizer. Tinha medo de abrir a boca, gaguejar e ficar mais vermelho ainda na frente dela, a bela capitã do 4º Esquadrão, Unohana Retsu, que lhe sorria calmamente com aquele brilho nos olhos azuis da cor do céu.

A batalha do inverno já tinha passado e a _Soul Society_ havia saído vencedora. As coisas estavam voltando a ficar organizadas. Ichigo, que agora era um shinigami oficial, havia conseguido o posto de capitão do 3º Esquadrão, tendo Rukia como sua tenente, já que Kira morreu na batalha. Byakuya desconfiava que alguma coisa mais íntima, vamos assim dizer, estava acontecendo. Fora os comentários que ele ouvia pelos corredores, um dia ele entrou no escritório do 3º Esquadrão e encontrou os dois muito vermelhos e o haori de capitão de Ichigo estava jogado em um canto. Byakuya não gostava nada daquilo. Aquele moleque...

Mas Ichigo e Rukia não importavam naquele momento. Byakuya estava preocupado em como não parecer mais ridículo do estava, parado feito uma estátua na frente de Retsu enquanto ela lhe sorria docemente. A vontade dele era de pôr as palavras de lado e a abraçá-la e beijá-la até que lhe faltasse ar.

Ele havia prometido a si mesmo e a Hisana que, se os dois sobrevivessem à batalha contra Aizen e a Soul Society saísse vencedora, ele iria se declarar à Retsu. Declarar aquela paixão que o vinha castigando e o enchendo de remorso desde quando ela, com as mãos e a voz suaves, o sorrindo terno e cheio de carinho, o curara dos ferimentos causados por Ichigo e Ichimaru.

_**Flashback on**_

Ele estava num campo verde iluminado pelo sol. Hisana estava na sua frente, usando um kimono branco com uma expressão triste no rosto.

– Hisana, o que aconteceu? Você parece triste.

– Byakuya-sama, eu estou mesmo. Estou triste porque o Byakuya-sama que eu conheci está morrendo. Você se tornou uma pessoa fria e distante depois que eu morri. Você esconde de si mesmo seus sentimentos por medo de se ferir e de me desonrar. Eu o amo muito e sei que você nunca vai me esquecer mesmo que você se case novamente, mesmo que você se apaixonar novamente.

– Hisana, espere, você não entende...

– Eu entendo sim. Não tenha medo. Mostre a ela quem você realmente é e tenho certeza que ela irá corresponder. Não ficarei brava ou com ciúmes, muito pelo contrário. Só quando você for novamente feliz eu poderei ser feliz e descansar em paz.

– Hisana, obrigado. Muito obrigado. Disse Byakuya sorrindo para sua esposa.

– Seja feliz, meu Byakuya-sama...

A paisagem, então, começou a ficar embaçada e a desvanecer.

– Hisana! Hisana! Espere!!

Então Byakuya se viu em seu quarto, sentado no _futon_, respirando pesadamente e suando. Foi um sonho? A visão tinha sido tão real que ele quase pode sentir o perfume de Hisana.

­– Eu prometo, Hisana... – Byakuya murmurou, enquanto lágrimas caíam de seus olhos.

Depois de algum tempo, ele se levantou, tomou um banho e voltou a usar sua máscara de frieza, se preparando para a missão que faria no Hueco Mundo.

_**Flaskback off**_

– Aconteceu alguma coisa, Kuchiki-taichou? Está se sentindo mal? Não quero ser rude, mas o que você quer no escritório do 4º Esquadrão? – Perguntou Unohana, estranhando o comportamento do capitão. Ele estava corado e com os olhos fixos sobre a mesa do escritório.

– Eu gostaria de falar com você, mas não aqui, nem no horário do expediente. Você gostaria de passear comigo esta noite? – Byakuya disse sério, dessa vez olhando profundamente nos olhos da mulher à sua frente, que estremeceu diante do olhar terno e apaixonado que ele estava lhe dando.

– Eu adoraria. – Ela respondeu, corando.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

A noite estava linda, assim como Unohana, pensava Byakuya. Ele estava com seu uniforme de capitão, mas ela vestia um lindo kimono vermelho com flores brancas nas bordas. O cabelo ainda estava trançado, mas dessa vez a trança estava caindo pelas suas costas.

Caminhavam tranquilamente por um bosque, lado a lado. Caminhavam tão próximos que às vezes suas mãos se roçavam, fazendo com que ambos estremecessem.

Finalmente Byakuya parou e se virou, ficando de frente para a capitã.

– Unohana-tai... Retsu, eu quero que você saiba que eu tenho profundos sentimentos por você e gostaria de saber se me permitiria cortejá-la. Disse Byakuya de supetão. Pronto, está feito, pensava Byakuya, aliviado.

Retsu não sabia o que dizer. Byakuya foi direto, até um pouco frio. Mas ela sabia, pelo olhar dele, que ele estava sendo sincero e falava a verdade.

– Se você não quiser ou precisar de tempo para responder, eu entendo... ­– Começou Byakuya, interpretando erroneamente o silêncio da capitã.

– Não é isso, Byakuya, – se apressou em responder Retsu, – É que... É que estou um pouco surpresa, não pensava ouvir isso de você. Eu estou encantada e... Eu... Eu aceito sua... corte. – Ela completou vermelha e trêmula.

Ela não podia acreditar. Kuchiki Byakuya, o homem mais cobiçado da Soul Society estava ali, na sua frente, se declarando. Bom, não do jeito que uma mulher imaginaria o homem dos seus sonhos se declarando, mas mesmo assim, estava valendo.

– Obrigado, disse Byakuya antes de se aproximar e envolver Retsu em um abraço. Ah, como ela era quente e macia, pensava Byakuya. Já fazia tanto tempo que não abraçava ninguém e não era abraçado que ele havia se esquecido de como era boa a sensação.

Retsu devolveu o abraço, passando seus braços pelo pescoço do capitão e encostando sua cabeça no peito forte dele. Como o perfume dele era gostoso!

– Retsu, por favor, me faça voltar a viver, a sentir, a... a... a ser feliz novamente. Byakuya sussurrou no ouvido dela antes de tomar seus lábios num beijo quente e apaixonado, que surpreendeu a capitã, mas principalmente a ele mesmo, pois Byakuya se imaginava incapaz de tais atitudes e de demonstrar algum sentimento.

Eles ficaram assim um bom tempo, se beijando até o ar faltar em seus pulmões.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Retsu estava sentada sob uma árvore num dos jardins da mansão Kuchiki esperando seu marido retornar. Mesmo com a semana que folga dos deveres de capitães que ambos ganharam de presente de casamento do Comandante Yamamoto, Byakuya resolveu dar uma passada no seu esquadrão para ver se Renji não estava deixando seu trabalho de lado para beber sakê e dar uns amassos em Matsumoto, sua namorada.

Retsu viu Byakuya se aproximar e se levantou calmamente. Quando ele se aproximou, ela o abraçou e o beijou apaixonadamente.

– Você demorou, ela disse depois de terminarem o beijo.

– Estava dando instruções para o Renji.

– Ele está fazendo um bom trabalho?

– Está sim. Na realidade estou surpreso. Achava que ia encontrar o esquadrão desorganizado, mas ele até que está se saindo bem. Acho que é por causa da sua provável indicação para a vaga de capitão do 9º Esquadrão.

– É, pode ser, disse Retsu perdida nos olhos azuis do marido e no leve sorriso que se formava nos lábios dele.

– Adoro quando você sorri, – ela disse, fazendo Byakuya enrubescer imediatamente. – Você deveria sorrir mais.

– Só sorrio quando estou com você, ele disse, acariciando o rosto da esposa e pegando-a no colo e caminhando para a mansão, em direção ao quarto que o casal dividia.

– O que você vai fazer? Ela disse, sorrindo e corando ao mesmo tempo.

– O que nós vamos fazer é o que os casados fazem quando estão casados, disse ele com um olhar maroto e um sorriso nos lábios.

Retsu sorriu de volta e enterrou o rosto vermelho no peito do marido, pensando como aquele homem era maravilhoso e gentil. Mesmo que fosse apenas com ela.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

_**Bom pessoal, essa é minha primeira fic e justo sobre esse casal que adoro! De todas as mulheres de Bleach, acho que a que mais combina com o Byakuya é a Unohana.**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado, lembrando que se o Byakuya está mio OC no final da fic é porque ele está com sua querida esposa.**_

_**Beijos a todos e, por favor, mandem reviews dizendo o que acharam, se gostaram, se não gostaram, o que devo melhorar e coisas assim.**_


End file.
